Magical Shingami Amalthea: Book 1
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: This is my answer to PhoenixGoddes333's challenge! this will continue on through the school years as Amalthea discovers love, family and her true self! Fem! Neko Harry and Aizen Pairings: James/Aizen Harry/draco/Grimmjow/ulquiorra bad old geezers! on hold
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Goddes 333"s challenge:

What if Harry was born into a different world? What if everyone was right about who his father was but not about his mother? What if Harry's parents were actually James Potter and a female Aizen? The basis is Harry has to be raised in Soul Society. He has to have a zanpakutou that is either Illusion sensory or Kido based.

Amalthea: I'll take the Challenge!

Cast: Oh no!

Amalthea: Oh yes!

Amalthea: this will be epic!

Aizen: so, what's the game plan?

Amalthea: Why should I tell you after that wakeup call at 2 in the morning! That bucket of ice water was really unnecessary.

Aizen: Whatever works!

Amalthea: Meanie! Kon hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own harry potter or bleach! All she owns is fem harry and female Neko Aizen, she also owns the animagus forms! Please vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Prologue: The accident!

Aizen sat next to his lover as the class sweated in the potion classroom while the fires under their cauldrons blazed. When the teacher moved past and complimented Aizen and James potion, a slytherin slipped a pinch of ocelot fur into the sex change potion they were making. James then turned to the potion and asked what they added next and Aizen told him that they had to add two pinches of Kneazle hair and stir to the right in a slow steady motion. James nodded as he leaned in and snuck a kiss as he then added the two pinches of fur to the potion as Aizen began to stir the potion when it suddenly turned a different color then what it was supposed to be, James then blinked as Aizen turned to call the teacher and ask where they went wrong and slowly tugged on his lover's sleeve. He gulped as the potion began to bubble and sunk under the table as everyone in potion landing distance followed his example as he tried to get his love's attention once again; Aizen turned and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong just as the potion exploded in his face!

Aizen moaned as he woke up in the infirmary with bleary eyes, he slowly sat up as he felt off balance and his eyesight cleared just as he looked down at his chest. He screamed in absolute horror as he grabbed his new assets in shock then noticed a mirror nearby, he threw the covers back as he realized he was only wearing a shirt and boxers but didn't care at the moment as he stumbled to the mirror hoping this was a dream! He collapsed in front of the mirror looking at his reflection in horror; he reached out as the person in the mirror did the same and whimpered in shock. In the mirror was a young girl with knee length chocolate brown hair and golden highlights, heart shaped doll like face with large cocoa brown eyes that had long thick lashes and her body was petite and obviously female with a slender waist and bell shaped hips. Aizen began to sob as he felt his new c cup breasts through his shirt when he realized that if he was a girl… "Oh god no!" he thought.

He gulped as he pulled the front of his boxers open and shrieked in disbelief at the sight that didn't greet her… a girl, Aizen was now a woman in body completely as he sunk to the floor crying her eyes out at her bad luck. Suddenly her ears began to ache as she looked back in the mirror and saw her ears moving up the side of her head as they became, to her dismay, dainty Ocelot ears! She then gasped as she arched her back in pain as her tailbone began to ache and stretch into a long slender cat tail, retractable claws grew on her finger tips and feet as her teeth ached and changed into dainty little fangs as she cried out in pain. Madam poppy came in at that moment and gasped at the beautiful cat girl that Aizen had become in her absence, she hurried over the new female and asked if she was alright as Sousuke looked up at her and growled at her, " I've turned in to girl and now I look like some pervert's fantasy with these…these appendages! I want to be a male again!"

Madam Poppy flinched as she knew that Aizen would not like what she had to tell the young "teenager", she sighed and then told her what the potion had done to her body. Aizen's scream could be heard all over the castle as she said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT THIS IS PERMANENT!"

Half an hour later….

Aizen's face was blotchy from crying and was hiding under the covers when James entered the room, James walked over to the lump on the bed and softly called to his lover as he tried to pry the blanket off Aizen. Sousuke whimpered as the blanket was ripped from her hands and curled up in a ball to hide her new features form her lover, James then reached out and rubbed her back soothingly as he said, "Madam Poppy told me what happened."

Aizen stiffened then slowly uncurled from the ball she was in and sat up facing her lover as her new kitty ears laid flat against her head and her tail curled around her waist, James smiled as he moved to sit by her and then pulled her into her arms as he nuzzled her hair happily. She looked up at him and whispered, "I'm nothing more than a freak now!"

James blinked in shock then tilted her head towards his own head as he kissed her lips with all the passion he could summon, she moaned happily as she unknowingly cuddled up to him when he suddenly pulled away with a trouble making grin as he moved off the bed then dropped to one knee as he opened a little box with diamond ring inside and said, "Sousuke, Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Well what did you think of the first chapter?

Aizen You turned me into a cat girl!

Amalthea: Yep! Don't worry, I'll be one too!

Aizen: That's supposed to make me feel better!

Amalthea: You are overreacting!

Aizen: I'm WHAT, young lady!

Amalthea: Oh crap! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter or bleach! All she owns is fem Harry and female Neko Aizen, she also owns the Animagus forms! Please vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.2

Sousuke stared at the ring in shock as she then looked at James in shock and surprise as it registered what her love had asked screamed in joy as she tackled him chanting "YES, YES, YES!"

James found himself with an armful of Catgirl as she happily purred in his arms while her tail swished side to side and kicking up dust. James kissed her as he slipped the ring on her hand and told her he loved her no matter what she was, she looked at him with shining eyes then laid her head on his shoulder.

7 months later…

Aizen sighed as she entered Unohana's office and asked if they could talk about something that was bothering her, The fourth division captain looked worried as she placed barriers up to ensure privacy and then turned and looked at the now teenage Shingami captain and asked what was wrong. Aizen sighed as she said, "I think I might be pregnant with James's child…"

Unohana spit her tea out as she had not been expecting that tidbit of information and as she coughed, said "Aizen are you serious?"

Aizen nodded her head as she dropped the illusion she had been wearing ever since she was forced to come back to the Soul Society, Unohana looked shocked as Aizen shifted nervously under the older woman's gaze as she said, "Age regression my ass, Aizen! What really happened to you to become a Catgirl?"

Aizen sighed as she told her what happened and there were only two others who knew about her true condition, Unohana sat down hard on her chair and then sighed as she told the fifth division captain that she need to run some tests to see what was wrong and see if Aizen really was pregnant. Aizen nodded and let her take some blood as she then did a bunch of other tests; she was waiting for almost 2 hours when the results came back. Unohana looked her as she told Aizen, "Congratulations, you most certainly are pregnant. Almost a month and a half to be exact."

Aizen looked ready to faint as she realized just how much her life would change because of this. Her head was still wrapping around the fact she was now with child and wanted her husband to be near her at the moment, Unohana then spoke up and told her that there was more that she need to hear, "It seems the gestation period for you is shorter because of the cat DNA in your body so you should be giving birth in July rather than 5 months after that…"

Aizen's eyes went wide as she realized she needed a way to hid the pregnancy from Yamamoto and Dumbledore do to a prophesy that a half shingami and half human child would set the balance right between soul society, the hollow world and the human world, she sat down with a worried look as she asked what she could do to hide her child safely from those that wished to harm her child in the future. Unohana sighed as she ponder the question while she watched the expecting parent rub her stomach nervously, Unohana knew what they had to do but it wouldn't be pretty especially if they were caught defying their leader.

She proposed that they fake the child's death somehow in the real world when it was a year old and raise them somewhere that people would never expect. Aizen thought about that as she whispered, "What about Hueco Mundo at the palace of los noches?"

Unohana looked at her in surprise at the suggestion and had to admit that was a brilliant idea, her patient nodded as she sighed, hoping nothing went wrong with their plan.

3 months later…

Aizen groaned as she fumbled for her alarm clock beside her bed and slammed a hand down on the button to shut it up, she moved with sluggish movement as she struggled to sit up with her large pregnant tummy. She moaned in pain as she felt one of her children kick her in the ribs and she had to pee really bad as she managed to get over to the bathroom, after she was done she lifted her shirt over her swollen breasts as she stepped into the shower and washed her body as she enjoyed her warm shower. Her ears twitched as she heard someone outside the room calling her name, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out and saw James smiling at her as he held a gorgeous red rose out when she suddenly felt strange and her feet were soaked as the pain hit in rapid bursts. She whimpered as James realized what happened and gently picked her up as they headed to the fourth as fast as possible, Unohana quickly ushered them in as she could see what was happening.

18 hours later…

Aizen panted as she finished pushing their youngest child out of her body and heard a loud wail as her daughter was placed in her arms while James held their two boys, all three of them had cute little kitten ears and soft slightly fluffy kitten tails but their daughter's tail and ear color was what got their attention! Her second eldest brother had reddish orange tabby ears and tail while the eldest took after his father with the blue eyes and black hair that extended to his kitten appendages, their daughter surprised them by having her mother's hair and features but she had opened her eyes to reveal emerald cat green eyes as she looked up at her mother and cooed happily as her silvery clouded leopard ears and tail twitched happily.

Unohana looked at the small family and knew that they had to do something to keep the children a secret; she motioned for James and Aizen to keep quiet when she heard a noise. She headed to the front as Momo came and asked if Unohana had seen her captain recently, Unohana smiled and told her no, that she hadn't seen the 5th division captain today so Momo thanked her and left. Unohana sighed in relief then headed back to Aizen and James so they could talk…

Aizen was softly crying even though she knew Unohana was right, they had to separate the children for their children's own safety. She and James quickly talked about which child was to go to some friends and which one they would keep safe at Los Noches, the plan was soon ready as Aizen grabbed the necklaces that an old seer had given her while she was pregnant and placed them around her children's necks as she kissed her two little ones that were going to their friends before they had to part.

Aizen had tears in her eyes as she sealed her sons' ears and tails to make them human until it was time for them to reunite with their real family, she then left one on her friend Isshin's doorstep with a letter as she had heard they had just lost their newborn son to sudden infant death syndrome about two days ago and rang the doorbell. Her other son went to the son of an old friend among the Quincy clan as she pound on the door loudly and rang the doorbell for good measure, she ran off in to the night as her tears finally fell knowing she MIGHT not see them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry potter or bleach! All she owns is fem Harry and female Neko Aizen, she also owns the Animagus forms! Please vote in her poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.3

Three years later…

Amalthea giggled as she quietly snuck up on her older brother figure while he was working with a pink liquid, she then took a deep breath and yelled "GOOD MORNING!"

Szayel jerked and spilt the liquid on his front as Amalthea giggled at his reaction; Szayel turned as he sent a playful whack her way and gently scolded her for startling him like that. She just giggled and hugged his legs as she asked if he could play with her since everyone else was busy training or on a mission, Szayel sighed with a smile on his face and nodded as he scooped her up and asked what she wanted to do. Amalthea thought about that and smiled as she asked the one thing she couldn't do that often because her mother was busy most of the time to be able take her, "Do you think we can Visit Daddy's grave today?"

Szayel's eyes softened as he softly told her unless they had permission from her mother, they couldn't go to the human world causing Amalthea to become a little sad at that. Szayel just smiled sadly then had an idea to cheer her up, "Hey Ama-chan, do you want to go make an ice cream sundae to eat?"

She perked up as she smiled and nodded so they headed to the kitchen and got the vanilla ice cream out as they each made their own in their bowls, Amalthea had a very small bowl as she put almonds, chocolate chips and chocolate syrup on her ice cream. Szayel smiled as he carried the two bowls the table and then helped Amalthea climb up on the chair so she could eat her treat. Just then a very familiar face came into the kitchen causing Amalthea to cheer and scramble out of her chair as she cried "Uncle Gin!"

Gin laughed as he was bowled over by the three year old Neko and he hugged his goddaughter, she chirped that she was having ice cream and asked if he wanted to join them. Gin chuckled and ruffled her hair as he told her that he had to do something first then he would be able to join them, Amalthea then turned the Uber-cute kitty eyes on him and made her ears go down like she was sad causing Gin to panic when he saw the tears in those big green eyes. He caved so fast it wasn't even funny as he said "Alright, alright! One bowl and then I have to go, ok?"

Amalthea cheered as she hugged her godfather then scrambled back onto her chair to finish her ice cream, Gin just looked at her as she giggled with a chocolate moustache on her upper lip and shook his head. They soon finished their ice cream when Amalthea yawned just as Nel walked in and smiled; she ruffled her Imouto-chan's hair softly as Amalthea held up her arms to be picked up, Nel giggled as she scooped up the young princess and hugged her tight while Amalthea laid her head on Nel's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Nel smiled as she winked at the two males and carried Amalthea to her room where she was tucked in for her nap she decided to take, Nel smoothed the hair back from Amalthea's face then whispered "Sweet dreams little one."

2 days later…

Gin and Tōsen were working with Amalthea to help her summon her Zanpakutou for the first time; she was sitting comfortably on the ground in a meditative state when Gin noticed something happening. A sword that was as black as the night sky with flecks of silver and had a golden hilt with amethyst wrappings on it appeared in his goddaughter's hands, but he was shocked when she opened her eyes and they literally glowed with power as she whispered to their surprise "_**Play your tricks upon the midnight hour...Kurokitsune**_"

Needless to say Gin and Tōsen were shocked at her shikai as it turned her kitty ears into pitch black fox ears and her tail to a fluffy poof ball of a black fox tail, her clothes though had Gin blinking as they had watched **Catwoman** not too long ago and his goddaughter's outfit reminded him of it. Her pants were tight black leather that had rips going down the legs in a flame pattern, the shirt was a very skinny black tube top with chains that connected to the pants, fingerless black leather gloves that were up to her elbows and boots with the toe caps cut off and a small heel on the back to add to her height. The sword itself became a set of sharp claws that glowed eerie greenish black on Amalthea's hands, she looked at her uncle with glowing eyes and asked what was wrong causing him to shake his head in shock and tell her she had to be the youngest person ever to achieve shikai so fast.

Amalthea cheered in delight as Gin asked her to show him what her shikai can do so that they could work on her control, she nodded and then focused as she blurred out of sight. Gin was taken by surprise as his hand was scratched by the claws, he then felt strange as he then realized everything was getting bigger! The fox-like man noticed that everything had stopped growing and turned to his goddaughter who was giggling up a storm, he tried to say something but it came out as a fox-like yip!

Amalthea then turned away from the silver fox that was her godfather and looked for Tōsen who had been knocked over by accident when she ran and scratched Gin; she looked towards where she last saw him and noticed a handsome tom cat with milky brown eyes standing where Tōsen had been a minute ago. She blinked as her and Gin looked at each other and said "Oops!"

2 years later…

Amalthea yawned cutely while she got up as her ears and tail twitched sleepily; she stumbled out of bed, got dressed and grabbed her Zanpakutou as she noticed some one come in to her room causing her to tense, she spun and swung her sword to deflect the "Attack" when she was hit with a water balloon and the culprit disappeared through Sonido. Amalthea squealed at the cold water running down her front as she was pranked AGAIN! She growled remarkably like a leopard as she changed her clothes and left the room as she kept an eye out for any more pranks.

Amalthea then felt a warm comforting reiatsu blanket the palace and squealed happily as she raced towards the meeting room using Shunpo, she managed to stop before hitting the doors and knocked politely as an amused voice called for her to come in. Amalthea entered the room and hurried up to the throne where she bowed politely then hurried up the steps as her mother stood and braced herself for the impending tackle that was coming, Aizen was knocked backwards as she was hugged by her precious baby girl whose tail was swishing happily as she purred in her mother's arms.

Aizen cuddled her daughter close as she stroked Amalthea's hair back from her face and then kissed her forehead as Amalthea looked up at her with a smile. Amalthea then softly said "I missed you, Mommy…"

"Missed you too, baby girl…"

Just then they heard a couple of yells and peals of laughter outside the doors when Baraggan walked in chuckling along with Nel and Nnoitra who were snickering, the mother and daughter wondered what was going on when Szayel and Yylfordt walked in. Szayel was blushing while his brother just ignored the stares and snickers at them being turned female somehow, Amalthea giggled as she asked what happened to them and they told them that they had been like this since midnight last night. Aizen was trying not to laugh as she knew how they felt right now and told the Espada to settle down because they had a new comrade joining them, she then asked them to come in and a Vasto Lorde entered and walked to the front of the throne where they bowed low as Aizen asked them to tell everyone his name.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer, Aizen-sama…"

Aizen noticed her daughter blushing as the Vasto lorde looked her with curious eyes and smiled as she introduced her daughter to the new Vasto lorde, Amalthea played shy as she hid behind her mother with a cute blush on her face causing everyone who knew the princess to realize what was happening. Gin smirked at the shocked yet amused look on Aizen's face as she gently ushered her daughter out from behind her legs, Amalthea looked up at her mother while yawning with her ears down and her tail swaying lazily causing Aizen to smile as she scooped her up and told everyone that they would hold the meeting when Amalthea was asleep.

Three years later…

Amalthea had improved by leaps and bounds under her godfather's eyes with her shikai and other abilities; the now eight year old girl was now trying to find her crush in the library as he told her that he would help her with the essay Szayel had her doing on fruit bats and their habits. Amalthea found him in his usual nook of the library and quietly snuck up on him which was no easy feat, she took a quick breath and said into his ear "BOO!"

He yelped as he jumped about an inch in the air and landed back on the chair with a loud "THUMP", Amalthea giggled as she swished her tail cutely while Ulquiorra looked at her and said "Must you really do that, your highness?"

She blinked and then growled as she told him not to call her that causing him to give her a tiny smile; she blushed and asked if he was still willing to help her with her essay, he nodded as she cheered happily and then sat down so they could work on it. Two hours later they finished and Amalthea sighed happily at getting the essay over with, Ulquiorra chuckled but he soon stopped when his princess acted on impulse and kissed his cheek with a blush. She told that she would see him later and then ran out of the library to give her essay to Szayel Nii-chan.


End file.
